Its Not Easy Being Me
by inuyashafreek4ever
Summary: a songfic about Inuyasha as he analyzes his life and realizing that maybe what he wanted isn't what he thought.


**This is a songfic with the song "Superman" by Five for Fighting. I can't explain it because I just came up with the idea and 12:24 am. So I hope that you can figure out the whole meaning yourself…I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I don't own the song "Superman" either…./sobs/ WHY! Why does life have to be SO UNFAIR!**

XXXXX

He had gotten into another fight with Kagome. She of course yelled at him for being a jerk for not being careful when he was fighting…blah blah blah. Then he started shouting and then she started shouting. Anyway fast-forward a few sentences and obscenities later: "You don't understand wench! Its not easy being me! You try it for once, huh?"

"Oh? Really? I'm sorry that I worried about your stubborn self anyway! But I was just worried and you have to act all crazy and say that its an insult!" She was getting more upset by the minute, but most of all she was hurt.

"Oi! It is! you treat me as if I can't take care of myself! I could do just fine without you!" and that's when he knew he had pushed the button.

With tears flooding her eyes, she said, "W-well if that's how you feel than I'll just leave then! Go back to my-" she started breaking out in sobs, "my own time. Goodbye, Inuyasha and thank you for making things so clear for me!"

And as she left the smell of the salt of her tears was enough to make tears come from his. He left without looking at anyone because he knew what they were going to say. He went to his favorite branch in the Goshinkibo tree and started to think.

_I can't stand to fly_

_I'm not that naive_

_I'm just out to find_

_The better part of me_

The past two years with Kagome, and his friends had shown him a part of himself he never know he could be. Honestly, at times he still wondered whether being a full-fledged demon would be the best thing for him. He wasn't trying to reach for the moon; he was just trying to discover himself. Some people /cough/Sesshomaru/cough/Naruku/ thought that his attempts were only in vain that he could never do it.

_I'm more than a bird...I'm more than a plane_

_More than some pretty face beside a train_

_It's not easy to be me_

His whole life people always looked at him one way, as a half-demon. But he was so much more than that. The only people that came close to ever figuring that out was Kikyo, she herself felt the same way, having people only seeing her as a priestess, her and Inuyasha could relate. But the other person, Kagome; she always understood even when he didn't explain she understood. It was NEVER easy being, Inuyasha.

_It may sound absurd...but don't be naive_

_Even heroes have the right to bleed_

He remembered the first time he was injured in front of Kagome. It was with Yura of the Hair. He remembered the fear in her scent, but the look in her eyes was, shock? He knew that she thought that he was indestructible. That day she learned that everybody bleeds; after all he was half human.

_I may be disturbed...but won't you concede_

_Even heroes have the right to dream_

And Gods! What was so wrong with wanting to be full demon? But he knew at the same time in the back of his...heart, he wanted to live in a life that he and his loved one could live. Him and his family could live happy and living in peace. But who was that woman that was always so blurry. Was is heart sending him a message? Was it telling him that it still didn't know whom it belonged to? Or was it just afraid to have itself reveal who she is, only to have it be broken?

Oh no…

_It's not easy to be me_

_Up, up and away...away from me_

_It's all right...you can all sleep sound tonight_

_I'm not crazy...or anything..._

Yes he know that whenever he talked about becoming a full fledged demon that his pack would become uneasy. He was hurt that they would become so untrustworthy of him, and his self-control. But at the same time could he blame them? He wanted so badly to just find a way out of this place he lived in. Find a way out of being him. If only life we're that simple….but would he leave Kagome behind?

_I can't stand to fly_

_I'm not that naive_

_Men weren't meant to ride_

_With clouds between their knees_

Who was he kidding? Its not like he could do it anyway, right?

_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet_

_Digging for kryptonite on this one way street_

_Only a man in a funny red sheet_

_Looking for special things inside of me_

_Inside of me_

_Inside me_

_Yeah, inside me_

_Inside of me_

But how he just so badly wanted…to find that part of himself that he could be happy with. That one part that always felt right with him. So many times in his life people have told him he had nothing inside him. He would amount to nothing. Somehow though, Kagome could always see what he never could. Little by little she showed him that he could become something. Slowly she gave him friends, a reason to be alive, and maybe even love? Maybe, Kagome was that part that he always felt right with. That no matter what it always fit perfectly with him.

_I'm only a man_

_In a funny red sheet_

_I'm only a man_

_Looking for a dream_

Maybe he would find that dream eventually. Just them Kagome called down to him. There she was wind blowing her hair so that it framed her face and her skirt flowing like it was made to dance with the wind. And those eyes…_he_ could dance in them forever. He knew he could never do wrong through those eyes. She was smiling, so he knew she had forgiven him, and he silently thanked the gods. To her, he was perfect just the way he was. Maybe, just maybe, that's the dream he was looking for along. To be seen perfectly fine, just the way he is.

_I'm only a man_

_In a funny red sheet_

_And it's not easy, hmmm, hmmm, hmmm…_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up at him.

"Yeah?", trying to hide the mask of excitement that she was back.

"There is a demon centipede attacking the village, could please, come down and help us deal with it?"

"Oi! That's all you had to say!"

"No," she moved her face only a few inches a part from his and whispered in his ear," I also forgot to bring you Ramen."

"Guh.." he fell to the floor and when he got up his face was red and his eyebrows formed a scowl. "YOU WHAT? YOU WENCH I'M GOING TO GE-!"

"Sit boy!" And then she walked away as he looked up her a scowl on his face…trying to hide his smile.

_Its not easy being me_

XXXXX

**taDa! Did you like it? I hope you did. Umm I hope you got the concept and whatever of it…anyhoo please preety please review:D with a cherry on top!**

**R&R**


End file.
